Toute première fois
by Alounet
Summary: C'est le grand soir. J'ai invité Ethan à passer le week-end à la maison. Pour notre Toute première fois. Danny/Ethan


**Titre** : Toute première fois

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash

**Couple** : Danny/Ethan

**Avertissements** : Ca parle d'amour entre hommes, oui oui, avec des hommes :) Et y'a un lemon mignon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Je relève ici un défi lancé par Haveyoudare qui souhait que je lui écrive un lemon Dethan. Elle voulait y voir leur toute première fois ensemble et si possible de façon très romantique.

J'ai accepté, et lui offre donc cet O.S. ! Bonne lecture ! (j'ai essayé de rendre le lemon le plus mignon possible, j'y suis arrivé xD?)

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ca n'est un secret pour personne au lycée, Ethan me plait vraiment beaucoup. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je ressens un truc pareil pour un mec. En plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque, il passe vraiment beaucoup de temps avec moi. On parle de tout, de rien. On rit beaucoup. Il est vraiment agréable.

J'ai un peu plus de mal avec son frère jumeau qui est vraiment différent. Il a l'air plus calculateur, plus froid. Mais Ethan avec moi c'est un amour. On se fait beaucoup de sorties.

Mais ce soir, je l'ai invité chez moi. Mes parents se sont absentés pour le week-end et j'espère pouvoir le passer entièrement avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'on se tourne autour, je me dis que c'est le moment de concrétiser les choses.

Il m'a déjà embrassé. Trois fois. A chaque fois c'était merveilleux.

La première fois c'est arrivé un soir ou il m'a raccompagné chez moi sur sa moto. J'adore rouler avec lui, moi m'accrochant à ses hanches pour ne pas tomber et sentant ainsi son corps contre le mien. C'est vraiment agréable. Quoi qu'il en soit, après m'avoir déposé, je lui ai rendu son casque. C'est là que - sans rien me dire - il s'est avancé et m'a embrassé. Notre premier baiser s'est fait vraiment naturellement et ça m'a beaucoup plu. Ca n'avait rien de "sexuel" comme ça peut l'être avec des gars qu'on rencontre en boîte. Je le sentais amoureux, comme moi je pouvais l'être.

La deuxième fois ça c'est passé au lycée. On révisait dans la bibliothèque et nos pieds n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, de se caresser. C'était quelques jours après notre premier baiser. J'en avais envie, lui aussi. Ca s'est fait comme ça. Mais ça a duré bien plus longtemps. On s'est même fait virer de la bibliothèque à cause de ça.

La troisième fois c'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Une semaine après notre épisode dans la bibliothèque et la veille de notre rendez vous chez moi. Il avait la tête en l'air. Bien sûr, je me doutais qu'il me cachait des trucs sur sa vie et celle de son frère, mais bon, j'attendais patiemment qu'il veuille m'en parler. Il avait pas l'air bien. Il m'a demandé un baiser. Je lui ai donné.

La sonnette retentit, je sors de mes pensées et m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte. Il est là, tout souriant, des fleurs dans les mains.

-Des fleurs ?

-C'est pour faire bonne impression, me répond-il.

J'attrape ses fleurs et le regarde avec un sourire totalement niais. Il s'avance et entre chez moi, puis naturellement, me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. C'est très court - histoire de me saluer - mais c'est plaisant.

-Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

La porte d'entrée refermé, je l'invite à me suivre dans la cuisine ou je remplis un vase d'eau dans lequel je pose ses fleurs. Ethan regarde autour de lui et s'aperçoit que j'ai cuisiné :

-Un diner en amoureux ?

-Je suis un garçon très romantique, réponds-je.

-Je m'en doutais, mais j'ai un aveu à te faire : j'adore les garçons romantiques.

On éclate de rire ensemble et le débarrasse de sa veste. Après lui avoir offert quelque chose à boire, nous parlons de banalités tandis que je termine ma cuisine. Une fois le repas prêt, je l'invite à s'installer dans la salle à manger ou je le sers.

On dîne en tête à tête et c'est magique. Il semble apprécier ma cuisine - heureusement - et moi j'apprécie simplement sa compagnie.

-Avoue que tu cherche à me séduire pour que je passe la nuit avec toi ?

C'est une question qui l'amuse, il a un grand sourire. Je dois lui répondre sincèrement :

-C'est vrai que j'avais l'espoir que tu reste dormir ici cette nuit... Mais si tu préfères rentrer chez toi, je comprendrais parfaitement tu sais ?

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et me regarde avec ses yeux pétillants. Il a le même regard que moi. Celui que l'on porte sur quelqu'un qu'on apprécie très fortement. Quelqu'un dont on tombe littéralement amoureux.

-J'ai bien envie de rester.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il abandonne son assiette qu'il a quasiment terminé pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le baiser se fait long et doux. Et lorsqu'il y met fin, il m'avoue quelque chose :

-Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en me voyant, je... Je n'ai jamais était intime avec un garçon. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

On dirait qu'il a peur de me choquer en m'avouant son secret, mais au contraire, ça me touche et me fait plaisir. Bien sur j'aurais aimé lui dire la même chose me concernant, mais c'était faux. J'ai déjà eu une aventure, avec mon ex petit-ami.

Je lui serre d'avantage la main :

-Si tu préfères attendre je suis prêt à t'attendre des années s'il le faut.

-T'es mignon mais, j'en ai envie. Avec toi. Maintenant.

Il me confirme ce nouvel aveu par un nouveau baiser. C'est bon. Nous abandonnons la salle à manger ainsi pour nous réfugier dans ma chambre ou nous serons plus à l'aise. Je l'entraîne derrière moi, lui tenant la main fermement.

Une fois ma porte refermée, on se regarde un moment sans franchir le cap.

-Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse pour commencer ?

Il accepte ma proposition et vient retrouver mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. C'est un baiser qui se veut réellement amoureux. Sa langue chatouille la mienne. Je pourrais passer ma nuit à l'embrasser tout simplement. J'attends d'ailleurs qu'il me donne son signal pour aller plus loin.

Il le fait lorsqu'il passe ses mains sur mon torse et qu'il cherche à déboutonner ma chemise. Je l'aide dans cet exercice périlleux, dévoilant ainsi mon torse travaillé grâce au Lacrosse. Il retire son propre t-shirt.

Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois torse-nu. Mais c'est un réel délice pour les yeux. J'ai du mal à croire que mon petit-ami est aussi bien gaulé. Même si ce n'est pas la seule chose qui compte, c'est assez impressionnant.

Nos deux corps se touchent, se collent et se frôlent, pendant que l'on continue l'exploration mutuelle de nos bouches. On s'étale sur mon lit et je sens à travers son pantalon son érection se frotter contre ma jambe. La mienne ne tarde pas à étouffer dans mon jean elle aussi.

-Danny...

Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes lorsqu'il me murmure :

-J'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi... Ca me fait peur d'une certaine manière mais... Je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je tiens réellement à toi. Très sincèrement.

-C'est une déclaration ?

-Oui.

Et il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, accélérant les choses. Nos mains cherchent à défaire nos ceintures et nos pantalons, ce qu'elles parviennent à faire quelques instants plus tard, nous dévoilant ainsi en boxer pour lui et caleçon pour moi.

Mon sexe a tout l'espace pour respirer dans mon caleçon, contrairement au sien. Comme c'est sa première fois, je décide de le mettre en condition.

Son boxer retiré, j'admire cette virilité qui se dresse devant moi et me fait baver d'impatience. Il me sourit, m'encourageant à prendre les initiatives qui me convienne.

Je le touche. Le caresse. Le lèche. Le suce. L'avale. Je prends mon temps. Lui offre du plaisir comme j'aimerais moi même en avoir. Ca semble fonctionner. Il gémit. Répète mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Il est à ma merci. Je contrôle son orgasme et son plaisir. Et le force à jouir sur son torse.

Il ne semble pas épuisé, bien au contraire, et décide de me rendre la pareille.

On change de place. Les rôles s'inversent. Ma virilité est dévoilée, mise à nue. Et il s'y attaque. Il reproduit mes gestes précédents. Il est doué - pour un novice. Mais ce que je vois, c'est qu'il y met du cœur. Il fait ça bien. Mais contrairement à moi, il ne cherche pas à me faire jouir. Il s'arrête.

-Tu veux me faire l'amour ?

Il semble gêné lorsqu'il me pose cette question. Moi ça me plaît. Dans mon couple précédent, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre mon partenaire. Et c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

De plus, je suis assez surpris qu'Ethan se laisse se soumettre à moi. Il doit vraiment beaucoup m'aimer.

Je cherche à le préparer correctement avant de lui offrir cet instant de bonheur inégalable. Il est allongé à côté de moi, me tournant le dos. J'ai ainsi accès à son intimité. Mes doigts jouent à l'intérieur. Je l'enduis de salive. J'attrape du gel et un préservatif dans la table de nuit, tout est prêt.

C'est lui qui m'enroule le préservatif sur mon sexe. Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et m'invite à y aller.

Collé contre lui, il s'allongé sur le ventre. Je me place derrière lui et m'allonge sur son dos. Mon sexe s'approche et trouve rapidement le chemin vers la destination voulue. Doucement il y entre. Ethan étouffe ses gémissements dans un oreiller, mais je lui susurre à l'oreille de ne pas se taire.

Alors il gémit à chaque coup que je lui porte. Chaque mouvement de rein. J'essaye d'être le plus endurant possible. Je veux qu'il se fasse plaisir, qu'il jouisse et qu'il aime ce que je lui fais.

Je veux qu'il garde le meilleur souvenir possible de notre toute première fois.

-Je veux te voir quand tu me fais l'amour.

J'accepte sa demande. Il s'allonge sur le dos et je retrouve rapidement ma place à l'intérieur de lui une fois ses jambes posées sur mes épaules.

S'en est trop pour moi, quelques instants après je jouis, en plein orgasme. Lui aussi prend son pied.

Je me retire, jette le préservatif usagé et me colle contre lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Nos deux corps nus sont collés l'un à l'autre, notre sueur accentuant d'avantage cet effet. Il me caresse les cheveux, moi son torse.

-La prochaine fois, je pourrais te faire l'amour ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Ca t'a plu ?

-Beaucoup. Mais ce que je vais préférer je crois, c'est m'endormir avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

Et nous partageons un nouveau baiser.


End file.
